


Pilgrimage

by phinnia



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: Because naturally, Hamilton was the next best thing to the Blessed Exchequer.





	Pilgrimage

  
It’s a quarter to five in the morning.   The night is a grey-blue slowly fading into dawn, slightly windy; the stairs up to the New York Stock Exchange were dim and unlit, and the statues behind them on the street were glimmering shyly.     
  
A short man, dressed in a brilliant metallic cyan-colored suit, looks up at the sign for the stock exchange and kneels on the steps almost prayerfully.   “This is incredible.  I can’t believe I’m here.”  
  
“I can’t believe your people make a pilgrimage to Wall Street.”   A taller man, wearing a darker suit complete with subdued tie, says with a very slight smile.  
  
“Well, where else would we go?”   The short one said, in shock.  “I mean, this was the financial capital of Earth.   This is a historical landmark.”  
  
“And you had to come all the way back here in time because of that play you absolutely needed to see.”  
  
“Hamilton.”   The little one grins.   “I saw it in the original Ferenginar.  You haven’t experienced it until you’ve experienced it in the original Ferenginar.   That Hamilton was the closest thing the hu-mans had to the Blessed Exchequer.  He created the Federal Reserve!  And the United States Mint!   Can you believe that?”  
  
“I’ve read the book.”  The tall one says dryly.   “After you insisted I read it.”  
  
“I read it five times.   The only book I’ve read more often than that was the Rules of Acquisition.”   He gets up, pressing his wrists together once, and then walks down the steps.   “The statues!  Look!  Just like in Nog’s book!   The bull and the little fe-male.”  
  
“What is the bull supposed to mean again?   You explained, but it was confusing.”  
  
“It was a metaphor, for their stock market.  When their stock market went up, it was considered a ‘bull market’.   When it went down, it was considered a ‘bear market’.”  
  
“So why isn’t there a statue of a bear?”  
  
“It would bring bad luck to the markets.  Don’t be ridiculous.”  
  
“What about the little girl?”  
  
“Something about equal rights for fe-males.  Ishka would love it.”   The little one takes a photo with a strange-looking camera.   “There.   Now she’ll see it.”  
  
“The things you do for your mother.”  
  
“Don’t remind me.”   The little one sighs.    “There.  Now I’m done my pilgrimage.   And on to the  Museum of American Finance!”  
  
“I can’t believe that New York has a Museum of American Finance.”   The tall one grumbles.    
  
“They do!  Cousin Gaila says it’s great.   Not too far from here, actually.”     
  
They walk down the street into the rising sunshine of a New York morning, holding hands.     
  


**Author's Note:**

> The Ferengi do make a pilgrimage to Wall Street. And New York does, actually, have a museum of American Finance. (http://www.moaf.org) I haven't been there yet, though.


End file.
